


Mistletoe

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruka muses on the changes in her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.

**Mistletoe**

Ruka had escaped the press of the crowd of Day Class students by slipping outside. She really had no interest in the Secret Santa exchange. Ruka had other things on her mind right now. One of which were her changes feelings towards one of her best friends. Or perhaps changing wasn't the best word to describe them. It was more like she was now aware of her feelings where she hadn't really been before. Because if she looked back, it was rather obvious if she had just paid attention.

There was one person who she really confided in. There was one person she went to for comfort. There was one person who she really trusted. And it wasn't Kaname. It was Akatsuki. So the real question was, now that she knew how she felt, what was she going to do about it? Ruka wasn't entirely sure that Akatsuki would really want anything to do with her since she had been so obviously infatuated with Kaname before. Besides, did she really want to open herself up to heartache again? And what would she do if telling Akatsuki any of this ruined their friendship? Keeping silent was seeming like a better and better idea.

"Hey, Ruka."

Her head shot up as Akatsuki approached her. He had two gifts in his hands. Smiling, he held one out to her.

"Yuuki pulled out our presents before the mob hit. Here's yours."

"Thanks."

Ruka eagerly pulled at the wrapping paper; she might think that the Secret Santa exchange was silly, but she never turned out presents. Inside, she found an odd looking pendant. It was some type of stylized plant. Ruka frowned at it. Akatsuki peered over her shoulder.

"It's mistletoe."

Ruka blinked and then decided that she might as well take advantage of her gift. She turned her face just enough to catch Akatsuki's lips with her own. She pulled away after a moment and met his eyes nervously. Akatsuki blinked, and then one of his hands was in her hair, and he was kissing her again. Not a bad gift.


End file.
